The Horrors of Pleasure Island
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A novelization of Sora's side of Prankster's Paradise in Kingdom Hearts 3D, includes some elements of the original Disney's Pinocchio. As Sora and Jiminy go around Pleasure Island looking for Pinocchio, will they find out that there's more to this place than they think?


All right, so I was watching some friends of mine play Kingdom Hearts 3D a couple days ago, and they got up to Pinocchio's world. I know they call it Prankster's Paradise in the game, but I'm calling the world Pleasure Island, because that's what the movie's name gives. Anyway, I remember watching this movie, and it was one of my favorite Disney movies. I just... well, you know how the kids turned into donkeys in that movie? Well... seeing the kids transform into donkeys... well, didn't that scare you as a kid? I know it did me. Anyway, I've decided to novelize the Kingdom Hearts version of Pleasure Island, entering in. It'll probably be a couple chapters, only focusing in on Pleasure Island, I'm not going to be focusing on the Monstro bits... unless you guys want me to. Anyway, hope you all like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Pinocchio, latter belonging to Disney, former belonging to both Disney and Square-Enix.

* * *

After surfing through between Notre Dame and the new world he was going to, the young boy named Sora just wanted to take a break. But he knew he was on a mission to find another Sleeping Keyhole. As soon as Sora appeared on the world, Sora looked around and his eyes widened in delight.

"Wow!" Sora said in awe. Everywhere he saw, there was a ferris wheel, a merry go round, everything an amusement park has.

From the distance, Sora heard some voice calling, "Right here, boys, right here! Get your cake, pie, dill pickles and ice cream! Eat all you can, be a glutton! Stuff yourselves! It's all free, boys, it's all free! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

Sora looked around as he smiled.

"That Pinocchio..."

Sora jumped as he looked around. That voice... could it be...?

Sora then turned to see a small cricket sitting on the steps, looking over the park. Sora watched the cricket as the cricket mumbled to himself, "He must have his poor father worried sick! Still, that little fella's some miracle. Imagine, Mr. Gepetto's wooden puppet, brought to life by the Blue Fairy! She made his wish for a son come true because he's given so much happiness to others. Now, Pinocchio needs me to guide him and be his conscience, so maybe one day, he can be a real-"

The cricket then paused as he chuckled, "Well now, let's not get ahead of ourselves, Jiminy. First, you got to find Pinoke. There's something phony about this place. I got to get him out of here!"

"Hey, Jiminy, what's up!" Sora called, smiling to see that his old friend, Jiminy Cricket was here.

Jiminy jumped as he turned to see Sora. "Hmm? Who are you? You shouldn't even be here, young man!"

"What?" Sora blinked in confusion. What is wrong with Jiminy? "Are you okay, Jiminy?"

"Huh?" Jiminy blinked as he looked up in surprise. "You mean you've heard of me?"

Jiminy smiled as he said, "Well, I'll be! The name Jiminy Cricket's already spread far and wide!"

Sora blinked as he got closer to Jiminy. "Really, you feeling all right? It's me, Sora!"

Jiminy looked up in curiosity as he said, "Sora, you say? Gosh, I don't think I recognize ya, but the name DOES have a familiar ring."

Sora paused... then he remembered what Yen Sid had said both to Sora and Riku before they started the test. Yen Sid mentioned that Sora would run into some familiar faces, but they would just be figments of the dream in this Sleeping World, because real time doesn't flow in them, at least, not until Sora or Riku woke the Sleeping Worlds up. So that would explain why Jiminy didn't recognize Sora. Yen Sid also told them that while someone like Jiminy may no longer dwell in the real version of a world, dreams may paint a fuller picture, and restores what may be missing.

"Oh yeah... the real Jiminy Cricket wasn't trapped in this world, so maybe..." Sora looked around. "...it's like the dream world's putting him back where he belongs."

Jiminy blinked as he looked up at Sora. "What's that? I can't hear ya."

"Uh, right..." Sora said, looking down. "It's very nice to meet you, Jiminy."

Jiminy smiled as he said, "Well, sure. The feeling's mutual, Sora."

Sora smiled as he looked down. "Oh yeah. So... why do you need to find Pinocchio? And where are we?"

Jiminy laughed as he said, "You can't fool me. You still think we know each other. And you've just about got me thinkin' it too! Hmmm... but where was I?"

Jiminy then paused to think as he looked around at the amusement park all around them, both him and Sora unaware that most of the lights were shutting down. Jiminy nodded as he said, "Oh yes! What you're in, is Pleasure Island, and I have very suspicious feelings about this place. Boys here are allowed to wreck things and loaf around and make jackamules of themselves. And poor, lost Pinocchio, he wandered in here on my watch."

Jiminy gasped as he turned to Sora. "That's right! That's where I musta heard your name, Sora! From my friend, Pinoke!"

"He knows me? But how?" Sora asked.

Jiminy smiled as he explained what had happened a few hours ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Inside a cage in a truck driven by a puppet master named Stromboli, a young wooden boy puppet named Pinocchio and Jiminy looked down in depression as Pinocchio shed some tears. "A fine conscience I turned out to be."

"I should've listened to you, Jiminy." Pinocchio sniffled.

"No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have walked out on you." Jiminy said.

"Guess I'll never see my father again." Pinocchio sniffled.

"Oh, buck up son. It could be worse. Be cheerful..." Jiminy tried to smile... but couldn't. "Like me!"

Pinocchio sniffled as a tear fell on Jiminy, drenching him. Jiminy looked up as he said, "Aw, take it easy, son."

Jiminy then got up and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket as he lifted it in front of Pinocchio's nose. "Come on, blow."

Pinocchio proceeded to do so on the handkerchief as Jiminy smiled. "Attaboy!"

Jiminy then blew his nose on the handerchief as he looked up at the starry sky. "Oh well, it stopped raining anyway."

All of a sudden, he noticed that one of the stars was glowing and was becoming big. Jiminy looked in surprise as he said, "Hey, that star again! The lady... oof, the fairy!"

Pinocchio jumped up in surprise as he looked around in worry. "What'll she say? What'll I tell her?"

"You might tell her the truth." Jiminy suggested as he dived inside a small hole. Pinocchio tried his turned around and stand on his head, but the Blue Fairy then appeared. Pinocchio opened his eyes in surprise as he saw the Blue Fairy staring in surprise.

"Why, Pinocchio." The Blue Fairy said.

"Oh, uh, hello?" Pinocchio smiled as he lifted his hat.

"Sir Jiminy." The Blue Fairy then turned to Jiminy, who peeked out of the hole.

Jiminy smiled as he lifted his hat and said, "Well, this is a pleasant surprise!"

Jiminy then chuckled nervously as the Blue Fairy looked at Pinocchio. "Pinocchio, why didn't you go to school?"

"School?" Pinocchio shook nervously as he turned to Jiminy.

"Go ahead, tell her." Jiminy said.

"I was going to school... until I met somebody." Pinocchio started.

Jiminy nodded as he was smiling.

"Met somebody?" The Blue Fairy asked.

"Yes... uh, two big monsters, with big green eyes!" Pinocchio said as Jiminy's eyes widened.

All of a sudden, Pinocchio's nose started to grow big as his eyes widened.

"Monsters? Weren't you afraid?" The Blue Fairy asked.

"No, ma'am, but they tied me in a big sack!" Pinocchio said, holding his hands up.

His nose grew bigger again as Pinocchio noticed a couple of leaves growing on it. Pinocchio blinked as he felt his long nose.

"You don't say." The Blue Fairy said in suspicion. "And where was Sir Jiminy?"

"Huh?" Pinocchio looked up. "Oh, Jiminy?"

Jiminy quickly went up to Pinocchio as he whispered, "Leave me out of this."

"They put him in a little sack!" Pinocchio said, imitating a small sack with his hands as the nose grew bigger, with more leaves growing, taking Jiminy with him.

"No!" The Blue Fairy gasped.

"Yes!" Pinocchio said as the buds on his nose grew into flowers.

"How did you escape?" The Blue Fairy asked.

"I didn't! They chopped me into firewood!" Pinocchio said.

To Pinocchio's surprise, his nose grew bigger and a nest materialized on Jiminy, with two eggs hatching into baby birds.

Pinocchio gasped as he said, "My nose! What's happened?"

"Perhaps you haven't been telling the truth, Pinocchio." The Blue Fairy gave a smirk.

"Perhaps?" Jiminy frowned.

"Oh, but I have, every single word!" Pinocchio said.

All of a sudden, the leaves turned orange as they fell off, the birds started to fly off, and Jiminy looked around. Jiminy frowned as he said, "Ya see where those tall tales will get you?"

"Well, all right, most of it is true, even the part where the fella in the black clothes appeared before my appearance on stage to tell me to play a trick on Sora." Pinocchio explained.

"What? Now who was he? I have had enough of your fib-" Jiminy looked in surprise as he noticed Pinocchio's nose wasn't growing. "Hold on, I guess that part was true."

The Blue Fairy turned to Pinocchio as she asked, "Did that man in black say anything else to you, Pinocchio?"

"Ummm... he sure didn't." Pinocchio shook his head. "Just said to play a trick on Sora. Do you know a Sora?"

"Sorry, I don't think I do..." The Blue Fairy said.

"But if we DO meet some guy named Sora, we don't listen to what the guy in black has to say, okay?" Jiminy said.

Pinocchio nodded as he turned to the Blue Fairy. "Oh, please help me! I'm awful sorry!"

"You see, Pinocchio, a lie keeps growing and growing until it's as plain as the nose on your face." the Blue Fairy explained.

Jiminy went up to Pinocchio as he said, "She's right, Pinoke. You better come clean."

"I'll never lie again! Honest, I won't!" Pinocchio said as Jiminy went up to the Blue Fairy.

"Please your Honor, uh, I mean, Miss Fairy. Give him another chance..." Jiminy pleaded. "For my sake... will ya? Huh?"

The Blue Fairy smiled as she said, "I'll forgive you this once, but remember, a boy who won't be good might just as well be made of wood."

"We'll be good, won't we?" Pinocchio and Jiminy said.

The Blue Fairy smiled as she said, "Very well... but this is the last time I can help you."

The Blue Fairy then waved her wand as some magic happened, causing the cage to open and Pinocchio's nose to go back to its' original state. The Blue Fairy then disappeared.

"Gee, look Jiminy, my nose!" Pinocchio smiled.

"Hey, we're free!" Jiminy smiled. "Come on, Pinoke!"

Pinocchio and Jiminy smiled as they quietly slipped out of the cage and out of the carriage where they heard a fat Italian man named Stromboli singing whilst driving the carriage.

"_**I buy a new suit and I swing the cane, I eat the best, and I drink champagne, I got no strings on** **me.**_" Stromboli's voice was heard as Pinocchio and Jiminy hid behind a rock.

"Toodle-oo, Stromboli." Jiminy said quietly.

"Good-bye, Mister Strom-" Pinocchio said loudly.

"Shh, quiet!" Jiminy whispered as he shushed Pinocchio. "Let's get out of here, before something else happens!"

With that, Jiminy and Pinocchio ran off.

**END FLASHBACK**

As Jiminy finished his story, Sora just groaned. "That guy again."

"Forget him for now. If I don't find Pinoke, who knows what could happen!" Jiminy explained.

"Right! Then let me help you find him, Jiminy." Sora smiled.

"Really? I'd be grateful!" Jiminy smiled. "There's just one thing I don't understand... why in the world would the guy in black want Pinocchio to go after you?"

"It's a complicated story..." Sora said. "You wouldn't understand."

"All right. I won't pressure you." Jiminy said.

Sora and Jiminy then looked around and noticed that most of the lights were switched off on Pleasure Island. Jiminy blinked as he asked, "Where is everybody? This place is like a graveyard."

"Yeah..." Sora said. "When I first came in, this place looked very lively."

"I don't like the looks of this..." Jiminy said.

"All abroad, Jiminy. Let's go find Pinocchio." Sora said.

Jiminy nodded as he jumped on Sora's shoulder and started to head out.

"Pinocchio! Hey, where are ya?" Jiminy called.

* * *

And that's the first chapter! How was it? Read and review!


End file.
